This invention relates to an apparatus, system and method for allowing users to use a hologram generator conference apparatus to transmit and/or receive telecommunications for electronic transmissions for video conferencing using a camera to capture images within the apparatus' field of view that are transmitted and displayed by a second receiving apparatus, where the video image that is being transmitted is received and displayed as a hologram.
For a further and more fully detailed understanding of the present invention, various objects and advantages thereof, reference is made to the following detailed description and the accompanying drawings. Additional objectives of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages will appear from the description to follow. In the description, references are made to the accompanying drawings, which forms a part hereof, and in which is shown by way of illustration specific embodiments in which the invention may be practiced. These embodiments will be described in sufficient detail to enable those skilled in the art to practice the invention, and it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and that structural changes may be made without departing from the scope of the invention. In the accompanying drawings, like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the several views. The following detailed description is, therefore, not to be taken in a limiting sense, and the scope of the present invention is best defined by the appended claims.